1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is used to clear the protective grilles covering the water intake ports for water jet driven watercraft, more particularly, personal water vehicles, such as jet skis. The device permits one person to easily remove water grasses and other materials clogging the water pump intake grille without having to dismount from the water vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watercraft that are propelled by a jet of water expelled from the stern of the vehicle require a water intake port to provide large quantities of water to the water propulsion pump. Lakes, streams, and other waterways collect floating grasses, leaves, alae, and trash, including paper and plastic. A grille is installed over the intake port in the hull of the watercraft to reduce the risk of sucking these floating materials into the interior of the pump, which, if permitted, would frequently result in serious damage to the pump. The strong suction of the water pump tangles these materials in the grille reducing the flow of water to the pump, which reduces the pump's efficiency and the speed at which the watercraft may travel. Often the grille becomes completely closed with such floating materials preventing any movement of the watercraft.
In most cases, the only method available for removal of the blockage is to jump from the watercraft into the water and remove by hand the grasses, etc. from the intake port. U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,414, issued to W. Rabaid discloses a complex apparatus that is to be installed in the interior of large watercraft. The apparatus has fingers that extend outwardly through the grille to free the grille from clogging materials. This method is cumbersome and requires complex machinery to be installed within the boat. Small boats, particularly jet skis, have little room to install such devices. Therefore, notwithstanding the existence of such prior art, it remains clear that there is a need for a device that will permit a single person to remove obstructions from water jet intake grilles without having to jump into the water to clear the grille by hand or without having to install a bulky device within the hull.